The present invention relates to a method for the manufacturing of a metal core pc board whose core is composed of a metal with good thermal conductibility, preferably aluminum, copper, brass or steel, whereby the thermal expansion coefficients of the metal core and other pc board materials are optimally equal.
In the case of large scale integration (LSI) components or power components, the elimination of heat that accumulates in the components is a significant problem which can be solved with the integration of a metal core in the printed circuit board. The metal core provides better thermal conductivity for the pc board connected therewith.
Prior manufacturing methods used for metal cores are: coating of the metal core with expoxide-resin powder by powder painting; electro-static coating of the metal core; electrophoretic coating of the metal core; dip-coating of the metal core; and core lamination. The term electro-phoretic refers to the transport of charged particles in non-conductive fluid under the influence of an electrical voltage.
These methods and their advantages and disadvantages are described in G. Hermann, Hanbuch der Leiterplattentechnik, chapter 17, second edition, Eugen G. Lenze publishing company, Saulgau, 1982.
The metal core pc boards manufactured in this manner have particular weak points in the throughplating.